Thunder
by Naftie
Summary: Inspired by the storm we had a couple of weeks ago. R&R!


**My third Rinch story. Inspired by the storm we had a couple of weeks ago.**

**Thanks to Managerie for taking the time to beta.**

_**Person of Interest**_** does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy.**

**~POI~**

_*RUMBLE**CRACK**RUMBLE*_

The sound of thunder was heard near New York City, and the city's citizens were scurrying to get shelter before the storm hit the city. As the clouds were coming closer the streets were becoming barren.

Harold Finch was busy sending information to the detectives, and was wrapping up a case. This one was quick. A young man was at his wits ends, and was planning to kill his ill mother for the insurance money. Reese was able to stop him before he did something he would regret. As usual from most young men, he tried to knock Reese out of the way and continue, but that only ended with a sprained wrist and a broken right arm; not exactly standard, but better than being dead. Now that he saw the young man was being sent to the hospital, Reese was going back to the library to give his report and hopefully have a good night's rest.

Finch was busy gathering the information and filing them away in their archives, when he heard the thunder, and a flash of light.

"AHH" he held a hand over his heart. 'Oh no' he thought, the storm was here. He didn't mind sleeping at the library; he had all that he would need for a few days. What he did mind was the thunder and lighting. He always hated thunderstorms, ever since he was a child. One of his brothers had a wise idea of pulling a sheet over himself and pretended he was a ghost. Harold was sleeping peacefully when his brother burst into the room and scared him. Not a fond memory.

Whenever a thunderstorm was about to happen he would usually leave the city, and come back once it was over. Now he didn't have that luxury. Numbers always came up and he was needed to gather as much information as he could to help.

Another flash of light and Finch quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes. Why him? Why now? Reese could come in any minute and see how weak he was. That's the last thing he needed. Dammit! Right now he wished it would be someone else coming in. Hell, he wished it was Fusco! He didn't want Reese to see him as a crippled man who was afraid of a little storm. He highly regarded Reese's opinions and he didn't want John to see him like this. If Reese wasn't afraid of a storm, he wouldn't be either!  
He needed to pull himself together, before Reese arrived.

He jumped again; this was going to be a long night.

**~POI~**

Reese had arrived at the library, slightly wet. Since he took the car, he was able to get inside with hardly any water on him.

He had managed to stop another Number from committing a crime, and he was looking forward to a good night's rest. He hoped the thunderstorm would last all night. The sound of thunder and the rain hitting the ground was a lullaby for him. It was these nights where he usually found the most comfort.

**~POI~**

Arriving at the second floor of the library Reese expected to find Finch finishing up, and preparing his things to leave. He never expected to find his boss hunched over with his ears covered.

"Finch? Are you okay?" Reese quickly walked over to the smaller man.

"Finch? Harold?" He said again, more sternly. When he placed a hand over the recluse's back, Finch jumped away.

'Oh no' he thought. Reese was here, and he would see how much of a coward Finch really is!

"Harold, are you okay?" he heard Reese say. Before he could answer, thunder was heard again.

"AHH!" he jumped from his chair. Reese lifted an eyebrow. This is new, who knew Harold Finch, the billionaire, was afraid of a little storm?

"Finch, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Reese asked. It was a stupid question, when he knew the answer to it, but he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

Finch nodded, not trusting his voice. He jumped once more at the sound of thunder.

"Harold it's okay. I'm here" Reese soothed. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man, trying to comfort him.

"Do you have a bed here?" he asked. The smaller man nodded.

"C'mon, let's get you to in more comfortable clothes and to bed" he coaxed. He managed to get Finch up from the chair, and to tell him where the bedroom was. Once inside, Reese told him he was going to be right back, he just needed to do a couple of things.

Once Reese left, Finch took the opportunity to change. Luckily for him the bedroom was away from any windows, and most of the noise was muffled by the doors.

**~POI~**

Half an hour had passed, and Reese came in the room, a change of clothes in a duffle bag in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left." Finch said as Reese handed the tea over.

"No, I said I would come back. I just left to change and get some clothes for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Finch asked in surprise. "Aren't you leaving?"

"I'm staying for the night, Harold." Reese explained patiently. "The thunderstorm won't be gone till morning and I know you're afraid of them"

"Mr. Reese -"

"Harold" The former agent interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere. You need me right now."

Finch sighed, might as well spend the night here too.

"Thank you, John" he finished his tea. He made no complaints when Reese walked over to the bed. He did though, when he was starting to sit behind him.

"Mr. Reese what are you -" he yelped when he heard the thunder again.

"Relax, Harold" John said as he sat behind Finch, his back to the wall, and Finch's back on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close; careful not to scare him away. Finch needed him right now, and he was not going to ruin it by rushing.

Once he was able to get the recluse to relax under his touch, he himself relaxed.

"I used to do this with my little sister, when we were just kids. She was always afraid of thunderstorms. The noise was too harsh and light made shadows that scared her. So whenever there were thunderstorms, she would always come to my room and sleep with me. That or asked me to sleep in hers."

Finch said nothing. Instead he imagined Reese sleeping in his sister's room, a room possibly filled with dolls, and posters fit for a young girl. Thinking of this helped him relax even more.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Whenever Finch cried or flinched, Reese would murmur sweet nothing's in his ear, while rubbing his arms gently; instantly calming him down.

When dawn approached, the thunder had rolled off, only a few drops of rain falling from high buildings and trees, and a puddle here and there were left behind.

Finch was finally able to fall asleep, using Reese as his pillow. Before doing so he thanked Reese for staying with him.

"You're Welcome" he said, glad that he was able to help his boss.

"I love you, John" he murmured before sleep overcomes him.

"I love you too, Harold" Reese said and kissed the top of his head. He stayed awake for a little while, before joining Finch in the darkness.

**~POI~**

**How about that? Finch is scared and Reese just has the solution. Hope you guys enjoyed this :). Just a quick little fluff I thought of. Hopefully it was fluff. **

**I know I uploaded this story before, but it was no beta, and since Managerie was kind enough to beta I thought '**_**Why not?**_**' So here it is the beta version.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
